Cheaper by the Dozen 3 (2020, later years film)
Cheaper by the Dozen 3 is to be where the 1st 2 movies has left off and Nigel, Kyle, Kim, Jessica, Sarah, Mark, Jake, Henry and Mike are all grown up and married to their loved 1s and so are Charlie and Lorraine. Bill and Tina Shenk are now reformed parents and also grandparents as well. It's to be put in movie ''theaters on June 12, 2020 The Parents/Grandparents * Tom Baker (grandfather) * Kate Baker (grandmother) * Jimmy Murtaugh (other grandfather) * Sarina Murtaugh (other grandmother) * Bill Shenk (other grandfather) * Tina Shenk (other grandmother) Bud and Nora Baker-McNulty *Tom Baker-McNulty: Their 7 year old son Elliot and Sarah Baker-Murtaugh *Toby Baker-Murtaugh: Their 6 year old son *Daisy Baker-Murtaugh: Their 6 year old daughter Nigel and Robin Baker-Murtaugh * Grayson Baker-Murtaugh: Their 8 year old son * Sophia Baker-Murtaugh: Their 8 year old daughter Kyle and Lisa Murtaugh-Baker * Liam Baker-Murtaugh: Their 10 year old son * Chloe Baker-Murtaugh: Their 10 year old daughter Dylan and Kim Baker-Shenk * Mason Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old son * Francesca Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old daughter Carl and Jessica Baker-Shenk * Brian Baker-Shenk: Their 9 year old son * Olivia Baker-Shenk: Their 9 year old daughter Mark and Jenny Baker-Shenk * George Baker-Shenk: Their 7 year old son * Mia Baker-Shenk: Their 7 year old daughter Jake and Kayla Baker-Shenk * Adrian Baker-Shenk: Their 8 year old son * Kathy Baker-Shenk: Their 8 year old daughter Mike and Stacy Baker-Shenk * Ian Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old son * Nalani Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old daughter Charlie and Becky Baker-Murtaugh * Aaron Baker-Murtaugh: Their 10 year old son * Meredith Baker-Murtaugh: Their 10 year old daughter Danny and Lorraine Baker-Murtaugh * Logan Baker-Murtaugh: Their 7 year old son * Piper Baker-Murtaugh: Their 7 year old daughter Henry and Mona Baker-Shenk * Aiden Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old son * Brianna Baker-Shenk: Their 6 year old daughter Cast Members * Steve Martin as Tom Baker, Kate's husband, Nigel, Kyle, Sarah, Kim, Jessica, Jake, Charlie, Mike, Lorraine, Mark, Henry and Nora's father, Bud, Elliot, Robin, Lisa, Dylan, Carl, Jenny, Kayla, Stacy, Becky, Danny and Mona's father in law and Tom II, Toby, Daisy, Grayson, Sophia, Liam, Chloe, Mason, Francesca, Brian, Olivia, Ian, Nalani, Aaron, Meredith, Logan, Piper, Aiden and Brianna's grandfather in the film * Bonnie Hunt as Kate Baker, Tom's wife, Nigel, Kyle, Sarah, Kim, Jessica, Jake, Charlie, Mike, Lorraine, Mark, Henry and Nora's mother, Bud, Elliot, Robin, Lisa, Dylan, Carl, Jenny, Kayla, Stacy, Becky, Danny and Mona's mother in law and Tom II, Toby, Daisy, Grayson, Sophia, Liam, Chloe, Mason, Francesca, Brian, Olivia, Ian, Nalani, Aaron, Meredith, Logan, Piper, Aiden and Brianna's grandmother in the film * Eugene Levy as Jimmy Murtaugh, Sarina's husband, Tom and Kate's brother in law, Nigel, Kyle, Sarah, Kim, Jessica, Jake, Charlie, Mike, Lorraine, Mark, Henry and Nora's father in law, Elliot, Robin, Lisa, Becky and Danny's father in the film and Tom II, Toby, Daisy, Grayson, Sophia, Liam, Chloe, Mason, Francesca, Brian, Olivia, Ian, Nalani, Aaron, Meredith, Logan, Piper, Aiden and Brianna's other grandfather in the film * Carmen Electra as Sarina Murtaugh, Jimmy's wife, Tom and Kate's sister in law, Nigel, Kyle, Sarah, Kim, Jessica, Jake, Charlie, Mike, Lorraine, Mark, Henry and Nora's mother in law, Elliot, Robin, Lisa, Becky and Danny's mother in the film and Tom II, Toby, Daisy, Grayson, Sophia, Liam, Chloe, Mason, Francesca, Brian, Olivia, Ian, Nalani, Aaron, Meredith, Logan, Piper, Aiden and Brianna's other grandmother in the film * Jonathan Bennett as Bud McNulty, Nora's husband and Tom II's father in the film * Piper Perabo as Nora Baker-McNulty, Bud's wife and Tom II's mother in the film * Taylor Lautner as Elliot Murtaugh, Sarah's husband and Toby and Daisy's father in the film * Alyson Stoner as Sarah Baker-Murtaugh, Elliot's wife and Toby and Daisy's mother in the film * Shane Kinsman as Nigel Baker-Murtaugh, Robin's husband and Grayson and Sophia's father in the film * Madison Fitzpatrick as Robin Murtaugh, Nigel's wife and Grayson and Sophia's mother in the film * Brent Kinsman as Kyle Baker-Murtaugh, Lisa's husband and Grayson and Sophia's father in the film * Courtney Fitzpatrick as Lisa Murtaugh, Kyle's wife and Grayson and Sophia's mother in the film * Steven Lawrence as Dylan Shenk, Kim's husband and Mason and Francesca's father in the film * Morgan York as Kim Baker-Shenk, Dylan's wife and Mason and Francesca's mother in the film * Blake Michael as Carl Shenk, Jessica's husband and Brian and Olivia's father in the film * Liliana Mumy as Jessica Baker-Shenk, Carl's wife and Brian and Olivia's mother in the film * Forrest Landis as Mark Baker-Shenk, Jenny's husband and George and Mia's father in the film * Dakota Fanning as Jenny Shenk, Mark's wife and George and Mia's mother in the film * Jacob Smith as Jake Baker-Shenk, Kayla's husband and Adrian and Kathy's father in the film * Taylor Swift as Kayla Shenk, Jake's wife and Adrian and Kathy's mother in the film * Blake Woodruf as Mike Baker-Shenk, Stacy's husband and Ian and Nalani's father in the film * Zelda Williams as Stacy Shenk, Mike's husband and Ian and Nalani's mother in the film * Tom Welling as Charlie Baker-Murtaugh, Becky's husband and Aaron and Meredith's father in the film * Melanie Tonello as Becky Murtaugh, Charlie's wife and Aaron and Meredith's mother in the film * Robbie Amell as Danny Murtaugh, Lorraine's husband and Logan and Piper's father in the film * Hillary Duff as Lorraine Baker-Murtaugh, Danny's wife and Logan and Piper's mother in the film * Kevin Gerard Schmidt as Henry Baker-Shenk, Mona's husband and Aiden and Brianna's father in the film * Chloe Moretz as Mona Shenk, Henry's wife and Aiden and Brianna's mother in the film Grandson/Nephew and Granddaughter/Niece Cast Members * Connor Corum as Tom Baker-McNulty * Owen Vaccaro as Toby Baker-Murtaugh * Scarlett Estevez as Daisy Baker-Murtaugh * Jackson Scott as Grayson Baker-Murtaugh * Austyn Johnson as Sophia Baker-Murtaugh * Colin H. Murphy as Liam Baker-Murtaugh * Cameron Seely as Chloe Baker-Murtaugh * Jack Gore as Mason Baker-Shenk * Lily Day as Francesca Baker-Shenk * Aiden Lewandowski as Brian Baker-Shenk * Lane Styles as Olivia Baker-Shenk * Jet Jurgensmeyer as George Baker-Shenk * Mariel Sheets as Mia Baker-Shenk * Jude Perry as Adrian Baker-Shenk * Hadley Belle Miller as Kathy Baker-Shenk * Jack Obert as Ian Baker-Shenk * Bella Stine as Nalani Baker-Shenk * Gaston Mounier as Aaron Baker-Murtaugh * Cassidy Benullo as Meredith Baker-Murtaugh * Collin Feaster as Logan Baker-Murtaugh * Sloane Murray as Piper Baker-Murtaugh * Bryce Gheisar as Aiden Baker-Shenk * Elle McKinnon as Brianna Baker-Shenk Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School Staff Cast Members * Drew Barrymore as Madeline Jefferson, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School 2nd grade teacher in the film * Alec Baldwin as James Anderson, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School principal in the film * Embeth Davidtz as Connie Jones, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School 1st grade teacher in the film * Jason Segel as Howard Thompson, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School 3rd grade teacher in the film * Amy Adams as Nancy Albertson, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School 4th grade teacher in the film * Ben Stiller as Albert Robertson, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School 5th grade teacher in the film * Amy Poehler as Emily Katzenberg, the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School lunch lady in the film * Mindy Kaling as Lizzie Mayron, the other Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School lunch lady in the film * Bill Hader as , the Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School janitor in the film Trivia Notice * Shandling-Glass Memorial Elementary School is named in tribute for the late Garry Shandling and the late Ron Glass respectively * Chloe asks Daisy if there's anything she doesn't really know how to do and Daisy says to Chloe that she hasn't been able to whistle in a couple of days and nights, no matter how hard she blows and sputters. * Chloe whistles ''3 Blind Mice to show Daisy how it's really done. * Right after Chloe showed Daisy what to do, Daisy whistles Arpeggios. Transcript * ''Cheaper by the Dozen 3'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Cheaper by the Dozen 3'' trailer transcript * ''Cheaper by the Dozen 3'' transcript Category:Movies Category:Sequel films